Poison
by Serrye
Summary: Iruka Kakashi pairing. Returning home from a mission Kakashi is injured. The hokage orders Iruka to stay with him while he is in the hospital. yaoi, nothing graffic


Poison

The silver haired Jonin stumbled through his front door. His body felt like lead, his head throbbing from exhaustion. He needed a drink, his mouth was bone dry and fresh wounds made his skin sting. His neck and shoulder muscles were tight and sore, making him wince as he slumped against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him; he placed a hand on the wall, steadying himself as he took a deep shaky breath, his uncovered eye closing as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, transporting himself into his living room, reappearing to fall backwards onto his couch with a sigh, his head fell back against the cushioned sofa as he raised his hands to sign lazily; looking up as a shadow clone appeared in front of him.

"Get me some water" he grumbled at the image of himself before pausing, holding up a hand for the clone to wait. The clone looked down at him, smirking under his make before twirling around and morphing fluidly into Iruka Umino. Kakashi's hands dropped to his lap "Much better" he smiled nodding towards the kitchen, watching the clone oblige as he started to take off his gloves, wincing as the fabric grazed the fresh cuts and bruises. He pushed his torso forward and pulled off his body warmer, followed by his shirt, dumping them on the floor before ripping off his boots letting them thud against the floor, he fell back against the sofa. Kakashi's teeth gritted as a sharp stabbing pain hit his back, he sat forward, trying to feel for the cause of the pain, his sore muscles restricting his movements.

The Iruka clone returned with a large glass of water, setting it down on the coffee table in front of Kakashi the clone took a seat next to him, leaning him forward gently and looking at his back silently. Iruka's brown eyes widening at the sight of a thin wooden needle sticking out of Kakashi's back "Pull it out" Kakashi ordered muttering stoically at the clone. Iruka nodded pulling the needle out swiftly before handing it to Kakashi. The Jonin looked at it suspiciously "Bastard must have darted me before I walked away" he snickered, dropping the needle onto the table.

Kakashi took a drink and stood up "How's it look?" he asked the clone, looking over his shoulder at Iruka's copy. "Not very deep, but you should get it checked out" the clone replied, Kakashi raised an eyebrow _'the voice is slightly off'_ he thought to himself with a bemused smile. Kakashi turned to look at his creation, placing his hand on Iruka's cheek, he stroked his temple with his thumb; the clone smiled up at him, placing a lukewarm hand over his as Kakashi studied his face "It's too bad you're not really him" Kakashi muttered sadly. Iruka's brown eyes gazed up at him lovingly, learning closer to place a hand on Kakashi's hip "You could always pretend" Iruka whispered lustfully at him. Kakashi laughed bitterly, rolling his eyes "Iruka's right… I am a pervert" he sighed, shaking his head and pulling away.

Kakashi's brows furrowed, noticing his skin was suddenly clammy. He stopped, his hand raised to hold his forehead as his vision started to blur, multi coloured stars dancing in his eyes. He blinked hard, shaking his head to try and shake the feeling away. A sickness knotted his stomach and his muscles began to tingle and numb. His body swayed, his hand dropping the glass to the floor with a crash. Wincing as a high pitched ringing hurt his ears, his head gave a dull throb, his arms falling to his sides as his knees gave out, his muscles and joints falling limp. He fell hard into the coffee table, his head bouncing as it hit the floor.

Kakashi groaned, his insides were on fire, gritting his teeth through the pain as he felt firm hands roll him onto his back away from the broken glass. The clone grabbed his hand clumsily as it knelt beside him, pulling Kakashi's thumb to its mouth it bit the tip, quickly drawing on the floor before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi opened his eye to see Pakkun appear from the summoning symbol "Hey boss I- Boss!" he barked in panic as the sight of his master sank in. "Get Tsunade…" Kakashi breathed painfully. "Hang in there boss!" Pakkun barked before bolting for the door. Kakashi panted, his throat tightening as breathing became strenuous, his skin tingled, the room swayed around him as he sunk into darkness.

/\\

Iruka stepped into his kitchen, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a sigh. He opened the fridge, selecting two soda's before closing the door. He looked around his kitchen with a satisfied smile, frowning when he noticed his photograph frame on the window sill had blown over again. He gave and annoyed sigh, lifting it up gently, his brows furrowed as his eyes settled on the image of himself and Kakashi looking out at him.

His heart throbbed dully, it had been almost three weeks since... Iruka shook his head, banishing the thought, he returned the frame to its rightful place, refusing to spoil his good mood. Spring cleaning always made him happy, he'd just finished the garden and now it was time to see how Naruto was doing in the living room. Iruka stretched, his black t-shirt raising from the waist band of his jeans as he stretched tall, letting out a breath as he slumped back down.

He walked towards the hall, he paused, his eyebrow raising as he heard voices, Iruka walked quietly towards the living room, stopping in the doorway, his eyes wide as he saw five Naruto's darting around the large living room. Iruka let out a laugh, the five boys paused "Iruka-sensei" they all smiled at him simultaneously. Iruka shook his head in disbelief "Does it really take this many of you to clean one room?" he laughed in amusement. The Naruto's all laughed back, each scratching their heads with embarrassment before four of them disappeared with a puff of smoke. Iruka stepped over to Naruto, handing him a bottle of soda with a smile "You've done a good job, Naruto" he assured him, looking around the spotless room as he took a seat on the sofa. "Let's take a break, you've worked hard" Iruka said to him

"Ah, piece'a cake!" Naruto grinned, opening his soda and taking a swig.

"Thank you for helping me today, I'm sure there are other things you would prefer to be doing" Iruka stated over his soda.

"Nah… Everyone's busy with missions lately" Naruto huffed "Besides Iruka sensei I gotta pay ya back for all those ramen bowls somehow" he grinned up at Iruka. The Chunin laughed "That's true" he said elbowing Naruto playfully. A knock at the door grabbed both of their attention. Iruka raised an eyebrow "Who could that be?" he muttered, placing his soda on the table. Naruto jumped up, "I'll get it" he beamed, clunking his bottle down next to Iruka's before bounding out of the room and over to the front door. "Oh Naruto, Hello…" Iruka heard a woman reply.

"Shizune hey! What are you doin' here? Does grandma Tsunade have a mission for me?!" Naruto questioned excitedly. Shizune laughed awkwardly at him "Well erm no actually… It's Iruka I'm here to see" she stammered as Iruka stepped behind Naruto.

"Huh? But why? Iruka-sensei doesn't go on missions! He's not in trouble is he? Coz ya know I-"

"Naruto" Iruka laughed, covering the boy's mouth with his hand gently "How can I help you Shizune?" Iruka smiled at her as Naruto batted his hand away, folding his arms with a huff.

"Lady Tsunade has requested that you meet her at the hospital as quickly as possible Iruka-sensei" Shizune said to him, her expression grim as she bowed her head to him. Iruka's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Is everything ok?" Iruka questioned, panic rising inside of him suddenly.

"Yeah is grandma Tsunade sick or somethin?" Naruto questioned nosily. Shizune looked down at Naruto before looking at Iruka, her expression worried.

"Hey, whatever you gotta say to Iruka-sensei, you can say in fornt'a me!" Naruto insisted, pouting in irritation. Iruka bit his lip, looking down at Naruto with a sigh. "Naruto, this only concerns Iruka" Shizune said to him awkwardly. Naruto looked up at Iruka, his eyes wide with disappointment and worry, Iruka's heart dropped. He crouched down in front and looked at Naruto with a small reassuring smile "It's ok, Naruto. I'll go see what Lady Tsunade needs and then we can go to Ichiraku's ok?" Iruka smiled. Naruto beamed at him "Ok Sensei!... Don't let grandma Tsunade push you around though ok!" he replied glaring up at Shizune.

"I won't" Iruka laughed "You head home and I'll stop by when I'm done"

"Catch ya later" Naruto beamed before dashing off home. Iruka sighed, standing to meet Shizune's worried eyes "Ok, so what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I assure you Iruka-sensei it's urgent, you need to meet Lady Tsunade at the hospital" Shizune insisted. Iruka frowned at her worried expression 'what aren't you telling me' he pondered as he nodded at her "Ok, I'll be right there" he assured her. Shizune nodded at him with a hard smiled before disappearing from in front of him. Iruka's stomach knotted as he stepped inside to grab his keys and his jacket. Worry spread through him, making his skin prickle, he locked his front door with shaky hands _'Why would she call me?... What would she need me for?... Is someone hurt?... Naruto's fine… and I'm sure it won't be Sakura… Has Konohamaru been fighting again?... I hope not, he's been such a hand full lately!'_ Iruka's mind swirled as he made his way over to the hospital, wringing his hands nervously.

/\\

Iruka was ushered into a waiting room by Tsunade's guards. He paced nervously in front of the window overlooking the town, pulling at his pony tail and biting his lip impatiently as his mind refused to settle. Iruka jumped as the door slid open abruptly, startling him. Tsunade entered and Iruka silently stilled, bowing respectfully as she slid the door closed. "How can I be of service, Lady Hokage?" he asked politely, frowning when he noticed her sombre expression. Tsunade took a deep breath, her shoulders slumping as he brown eyes locked onto his "It's Kakashi" she said simply making Iruka's blood run cold, his skin numbed as his scalp prickled. He opened his mouth wordlessly, frowning when he couldn't find what to say.

"He's been poisoned" Tsunade provided, eyeing Iruka closely "We have given him an antidote but it will take time to be completely effective" she explained. Iruka fell into a chair, winded as if he'd been hit by one of Tsunade's death blows; his eyes glazed, his mind a swirling mess 'poisoned… Kakashi's been poisoned' his mind repeated over and over, the words losing their meaning. Iruka blinked his throat suddenly dry "W-why are… What am I-… Why me?" he managed to stammer out, looking up at Tsunade emptily.

"He was calling out for you" she answered him gently, looking at him sympathetically, her expression pained.

"He was?... but why?" Iruka muttered, his eyes searching the floor, feeling completely at a loss. The last time he had seen Kakashi it wasn't pleasant, they had argued. Iruka was convinced that Kakashi would never want to see him again.

"He was delirious with fever, he kept saying your name before we sedated him" Tsunade explained sadly. Iruka looked up at her, his chest tight "Sedated?... I don't understand… Why would he be asking for me?" Iruka asked frowning at the floor _'He said we were over. That it couldn't work' _Iruka's mind whispered, making his heart constrict.

"There will be plenty of time to ask him yourself when he recovers… Right now Iruka I am assigning you to stay with Kakashi until the poison is out of his system" Tsunade ordered. Iruka's eyes widening at her "But I thought you said you'd given him an antidote" Iruka said, looking at her in confusion. Tsunade rolled her eyes in irritation "We have… But the poison is Golden Rattle Snake venom from the village hidden in the grass… It's deadly, and it will take at least four days for the antidote to counteract it" Tsunade paused, looking grimly at Iruka.

The Chunin raised an eyebrow at her "What aren't you telling me?" Iruka urged. Tsunade sighed at him, her shoulders slumping "He's going to be in a lot of pain… He already is… but it will get worse. I can't have him left unattended, but at the same time I don't want to have my guards watching him… Iruka, I know how much you care for Kakashi, I know you two haven't exactly been the best of friends lately, but after hearing Kakashi calling for you, I thought it would be best to have you watch over him… I know you'll do what it takes to keep him settled" Tsunade paused, awaiting an answer.

Iruka's chest ached, a sadness sank through him, leaving him feeling numb, he nodded at the blonde, not trusting his voice. Tsunade smiled at him "Good… I must warn you… He will fall in and out of consciousness, and delirium will take hold of him at times… If he gets violent, then he will need to be sedated" Tsunade explained honestly. Iruka frowned at her "Has he hurt someone?" Iruka questioned in quiet panic. Tsunade's mouth formed a grim line "He awoke an hour ago… He seems to be having flash backs… He attacked six of my men before we could restrain him… They'll live… but their wounds are extensive. I'm hoping if he hears your voice he will be subdued more easily" she explained making Iruka gulp 'that's easy for you to say' he thought to himself as she opened the door and ushered Iruka out.

Iruka followed her out and down two long corridors. Through a tall heavy wooden door and into a private wing of the hospital. Iruka looked around; the other nine rooms were all empty 'Isolating you away from other patients… Kakashi what have you been doing?' Iruka said to himself as he walked behind Tsunade. Three nurses sat at the large desk in the centre of the hub. A pink mop of hair caught Iruka's attention, double taking he noticed it was Sakura, her pale green eyes gazed up at him, a sad worried expression on her face. Iruka smile at her as best he could, trying to offer reassurance. She beamed back at him before Tsunade ushered him into the end room.

The door slid open, Iruka stepped inside. The room was white and surprisingly cool, he looked at the bed, sterile white and pastel blue sheets covered Kakashi up to his navel as he lay sleeping, his naked chest bruised and grazed, gently raising and falling as he breathed softly. The two IV drips attached to the inside of his right forearm, made Iruka feel queasy as he stepped towards the bed.

Kakashi's mask was still in place, covering his nose, mouth and jaw. "You kept his mask on" Iruka smiled quietly as she stood beside the bed, looking down at the dressings and bandages on Kakahi's arms and chest. "I didn't think it was appropriate to remove it" Tsunade replied with a shrug. Iruka smiled over his shoulder at her "Thank you" he nodded "He'll appreciate that" he said to her, remembering his rage the last time a nurse had taken it off when he was unconscious. Iruka's chest gave a dull throb as he studied Kakashi's face, his head band gone; revealing both of his closed eyes and the long thin scar that ran down his left eyelids from brow to cheek; that Iruka had always found strangely handsome, Kakashi's long black eyelashes fluttered as his eyes moved under their lids 'I wonder what he's dreaming' Iruka mind mused as he watched him. The afternoon sun making his white hair glow angelically, Iruka rached a hand out, touching Kakashi's naked forearm; he was warm and toned, just as Iruka remembered, a small smile pulled at the Chunin's mouth.

"I will send for your things. There will be nurses outside at their station if you need anything. They will be checking him every couple of hours to make sure he remains stable." Tsunade informed him.

"Have you assigned Sakura to him?" Iruka asked his eyes not leaving Kakashi as he stroked his hand with his knuckles, smiling when Kakashi's fingers twitched.

"Yes" Tsunade answered simply

"Do you think that's wise?" Iruka questioned, lacing his slim smooth fingers with Kakashi's long callused ones, watching him intently for a reaction.

"She is highly skilled-"

"She's his student" Iruka interrupted "And she cares for him… Seeing him this way may be disturbing for her, she's still so young" Iruka said to Tsunade, concern tugging his features as he looked down at Kakashi's hand.

"She must learn that all her patients are equal" Tsunade replied coldly. Iruka nodded "Yes Ma'am" he resigned, not having the energy to protest.

"I will leave you now; if you require anything then just ask." Tsunade said to him as she turned towards the door.

"What about my class?" Iruka asked, suddenly remembering about his work

"Taken care of, you have no need to worry" Tsunade said with a nod before leaving the room and sliding the door closed behind her. Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand gently, looking at his face; Iruka winced as tears flooded his eyes, he blinked furiously at the ceiling trying to push his emotions aside, but it was suddenly too much, seeing the man he loved, so pale and subdued like this made him ache inside. He screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head "You promised me I'd never have to do this" Iruka sobbed, falling to his knees besides the bed, resting his forehead against Kakashi's hand, Iruka's body shook as he cried hard "You promised…" he whispered as hot tears swelled from his eyes, his chest was tight, he felt nauseous with anxiety and panic stabbed through him. "Come back to me… You have to come back to me… I need you to be ok" Iruka whispered, his ears perking as he heard the tapping of paws along the tiled floor "He'll come back" a voice said to him as Iruka looked down at Pakkun.

Iruka gave a sad smile "He'd better" he laughed quietly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. His scar stinging as it always did when he was upset. Pakkun nuzzled up to him, placing a paw on Iruka's thigh supportively. "He'll be ok" the pug urged, looking into Iruka's blood shot eyes. The Chunin nodded, ruffling Pakkun's fur before standing and composing himself. Iruka pulled a chair close to the bed and took a seat, holding the Jonin's hand again gently stroking the back of it with his thumb as Pakkun jumped onto the bed, settling next to his master's leg. "What happened Pakkun?... What went wrong?" Iruka asked, watching Kakashi's face, his silver brows twitching gently as he slept. "The mission was to go and pick up a package of sacred herbs from the village hidden in the sand; Kakashi and two Chunin were ambused on the return journey home by grass ninja. They thought they got away clean, but one of them must have darted the Boss before he got away." The pug explained as he lay down on the bed, head up, looking at his master sadly. Iruka shook his head hopelessly "He's not usually so clumsy" Iruka pondered aloud, raising an eyebrow when he saw Kakashi's face twist into a brief wince. Paukkun let out a sigh "He's not usually this distracted" the dog muttered, eyeing Iruka pointedly.

"Distracted?" Iruka questioned, looking down at Pakkun with confusion. Pakkun looked at his master before diverting his eyes to his paws "It's not my place" he said padding the blanket awkwardly.

"He's sedated Pakkun, I doubt he can hear us" Iruka said to him gently. Pakkun watched Kakashi's face, lifeless for a moment before sighing "He hasn't been himself since you two… you know" he answered, looking away from his master, embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Iruka probed, wanting an explanation.

"That argument you two had… He's been sulking ever since." Pakkun huffed, rolling his eyes. Iruka looked over at Kakashi quizzically "Sounds like him" the Chunin muttered with a small smile, stroking the Jonin's hand lovingly. "I dunno what to say" Iruka shrugged, his eyes not leaving Kakashi's face.

"Neither does he, that's the problem with you two" Pakkun sniffed, shaking his head hopelessly, making Iruka laugh quietly, Kakashi groaned, his eyes screwing shut, his brows furrowing. Iruka watched him with wide eyes as Kakashi's head turned towards him and then relaxed against the bed again. Iruka sighed, squeezing his hand with a sad smile "I wish he'd wake up" he said to Pakkun sadly. The pug nodded "He will… Boss is the strongest human I know. He won't give up that easy" Pakkun said making Iruka smile before jumping, his eyes wide "Oh Kami! Naruto!... I forgot about Naruto!" Iruka groaned covering his mouth as he tried to think. Pakkun sat up looking at Iruka with a raised eyebrow "Could you do me a huge favour Pakkun?... I was supposed to meet Naruto for supper, could you find him and tell him that I can't make it?" Iruka pleaded, Pakkun nodded

"Sure… you want me to tell him about the Boss?"

"Just give him the jist ok? I don't want him to worry"

"Gotcha" Pakkun nodded before jumping out of the open window leaving Iruka with his sleeping lover in the silent room. The sun was setting slowly behind the mountains, Iruka sighed, lifting Kakashi's hand he kissed his knuckles gently, noticing they were grazed from fighting. Iruka paused, hearing Kakashi's breath hitch, he looked down at him silently, brushing his lips against the Jonin's long fingers "'Ruka-…" Kakashi whispered, his lips moving under his mask, his voice gruff and muffled with sleep. "No… Can't… I… Need… Iruka please" Kakashi muttered, his brows furrowing, his head moving against his pillow.

Iruka placed a hand on his bare chest "Kakashi… I'm here… It's me. I'm right here" Iruka said to him soothingly as he caressed his chest gently. A whimper escaped Kakashi's lips, his fingers curling around Iruka's as the Chunin held his hand by his mouth, Iuka smiled against Kakashi's hand "Shhh… I'm right here" he soothed, kissing his lovers hand, making Kakashi relax against the bed. Iruka settled back against the chair, watching the Copy Ninja sleep. Smiling sweetly at him, a senses of reassurance swept over him 'He'll be fine'

/\\

Iruka was ripped awake by a menacing growl. He jolted upright, rubbing his eyes, he looked around the dark hospital room. He didn't remember falling asleep in the chair, he yawned before the same noise startled him again. Iruka squinted through the darkness, looking at the bed he saw Kakashi. Iruka's brown eyes widened in horror as his sight adjusted to the darkness. Kakashi was writhing against the bed, his back arching as his hands gripped his head, fisted in his silver hair, his eyes were screwed shut, pain twisting his features as he growled in agony.

Iruka shot up from the chair, noticing Pakkun watching wide eyed from the other side of the room, a look of shock on his face as he stood frozen in place. Iruka lunged forward, kneeling on the bed he leaned over Kakashi, placing his hands on the Copy Ninja's wrists "Kakashi! Kakashi it's me! It's Iruka! Baby, please calm down!" Iruka urged as he continued to writhe beneath him "Obito!... Obito No!" Kakashi snarled, his breath rapid and shallow. Iruka felt Kakashi's skin burning in his hands "Pakkun get a nurse!" Iruka urged, looking over his shoulder at the horrified pug. Pakkun nodded, rushing to the door as Iruka tried to pin Kakashi down "Kakashi please! Stop this!" Iruka urged, fear gripping him as he watched his lover, his face contorted in pain that Iruka could do nothing to stop. Kakashi's head rolled back, pushing his chin up, he screamed out in agony. Iruka watched, horrified, tears began to well in his brown eyes as helplessness shook through him.

"No! Obito No!... Please don't!" Kakashi begged as he continued to fight against Iruka, his breath ragged, his voice rough from screaming. Iruka placed his forehead against Kakashi's, sobbing hard "Kakashi please hear me!... It's me! I'm here!... Please stop this!... Please calm down!... I don't want you to be in pain!" he cried quietly, placing his hands on Kakashi's cheeks, he kissed his forehead, Kakashi's skin burning his lips, his hot tears dripping into Kakashi's damp hair. He felt Kakashi drop against the bed, he's breath fast and harsh, his hands relaxed, releasing his hair and the painful expression smoothed from his face, his body calmed with a groan. Iruka brought Kakashi's arms down by his sides, kissing him gently, their ragged breath mingling, Iruka looked down, watching Kakashi's eyelids as they tried to fight their way open. Iruka soothed his lips against Kakashi's forehead "Sleep baby… go back to sleep" Iruka hushed

"Iruka…" Kakashi murmured.

"Yeah it's me… I'm here" Iruka smiled down at him, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Run… He-He's coming" Kakashi groaned, Iruka pulled back looking at him as Kakashi's eyes continued to fight their way open, "Run, Iruka Run!" The Jonin panted, his breath ragged. Iruke squinted as a bright light began to flood the room. The door slid open, Sakura and two other nurses watched horrified. Iruka's stomach knotted, his eyes widening at them as a high pitched tweeting sound swirled loudly around the room. "Get out!" Iruka yelled pulling back and looking down at Kakashi's hand "Fuck!" he muttered as he watched with wide eyes as the Chidori grew in Kakashi's palm "Kakashi no!" Iruka screamed grabbing the Jonin's forearm and aiming the energy ball through the open window as Kakashi hand opened to release it. The blast lit the room, throwing Iruka backwards, hitting the wall hard, his eyes screwed shut as the pain from his burnt hands sank in. His head throbbed as he opened his eyes to see two nurses pinning Kakashi to the bed, long enough for Sakura to administer another sedative. Kakashi's back arched, his face twisted in agony as he gritted his teeth behind his mask.

Iruka pushed himself up, wincing as his hands throbbed. He panted as he watched Kakashi slowly slump back against the bed as the drug took hold. The nurses stood back, shaking with adrenaline, staring wide eyed at their sleeping patient "Are you ok Iruka-Sensei?" he heard Sakura ask. He took a shaky breath and nodded "I'm ok, I just burnt my hands" he pnanted at her. Sakura ran a hand through her hair "Lemme take a look" she smiled, eyeing Kakashi cautiously "He's out, you don't gotta worry" Pakkun said to her as he punced onto the bed and curled up next to his master. The two nurses checked his IV and swiftly fled the room silently. Iruka laughed quietly, taking a seat he held his hand out to Sakura. She looked at them for a moment "I can fix you up no problem" she smiled, holding her hands either side of his. Iruka watched as a green chakra enveloped his hands with an emerald glow. Iruke smiled, watching Sakura as she focused on his hands, they sat in silence for a few short moments before Sakura withdrew her hands, the glow disappearing swiftly plunging the room into darkness. Sakura stood and lit an oil lamp on the wall, giving the room a small amount of light "Thank you Sakura… You amaze me how much you've grown" Iruka smiled

"Thank you for saying so Iruka-sensei… but I still have a lot to learn" She said sadly, her eyes drifting over to Kakashi. Iruka raised an eyebrow at her "You are doing a wonderful job Sakura… Kakashi isn't the easiest person to take care of, trust me" he reassured her. Sakura gave a sad smile "I've never seen Kakashi-sensei this sick before" she uttered quietly. Iruka placed a hand on her shoulder "He'll be fine… He just needs to rest" Iruka said to her gently. Sakura nodded "I hope so… I have to go home now Iruka-sensei… I'll be back tomorrow… shall I bring you some breakfast?" she smiled hopefully. Iruka laughed gently "That would be wonderful" he admitted, scratching the back of his neck "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow… Try to get some sleep ok" she smiled at him before leaving them alone.

/\\

Iruka looked out of the window at the afternoon sun. He let out a sigh, stretching his arms above his head before letting them drop to his sides. The morning had been busy. The nurses coming and going, checking and rechecking Kakashi as he slept. He hadn't woken up since the awful incident last night. Iruka hadn't slept since then, it had unsettled him deeply, he looked over at the sleeping Jonin as he leaned against the window 'what were you dreaming about… who were you fighting' he pondered, glancing at Pakkun who was napping ion the chair. 'I wish I knew what you were reliving' Iruka sighed watching Kakashi's chest rise and fall at a gentle rhythm. Iruka's head shot up as a gentle knock at the door caught his attention "Come in" he answered quietly. The door slid open in response and Sakura stepped inside carrying a large bowl of hot water "Iruka-sensei" she blushed at him "I erm… I've been sent to give Kakashi-sensei a bed bath" she explained, her cheeks burning red. Iruka's eyebrows shot up as she placed the bowl down on the table, she opened a cabinet and took out two large towels and a wash cloth. "I erm-"

"Sakura, I can do that if you'd prefer?" Iruka said to her "I don't think it's appropriate for you to be bathing your sensei"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Sakura asked, relieved

"Of course not… I think Kakashi would prefer it" Iruka said to her gently. Sakura sighed, her shoulders relaxing as she handed Iruka the towels with a smile "Thank you Iruka-sensei" she grinned before bounding out of the room and sliding the door closed. Iruka laughed "You owe me one" he smiled down at Kakashi as he stepped around the side of the bed. Iruka pulled the sheet and blanket from Kakashi's torso revealing a loose pair of cotton pants. Iruka took the towels folding one length ways and resting it on the bed. He looked at Kakashi and took a deep breath rubbing his hands together before holding them over Kakashi's body, Iruka breathed out slowly as a glistening blue chakra emitted from his fingers, enveloping Kakashi's body slowly, Iruka focused hard on his hands as he slowly started to pull them up, his face wincing as Kakashi's body weigth pulled against him.

Iruka took a slow deep breath and pulled harder, raising Kakashi's body off the bed, Iruka's hands stopped holding Kakashi a foot from the mattress. Iruka breathed out slowly, gently pulling his hands away, smiling as Kakashi remained floating in his chakra bubble. Iruka draped a towel over Kakashi's middle, covering his modestly as he pulled off his pants in one gently stroke. Iruka lay the large towel on the bed and removed the pillow before lowering Kakashi down softly, the chakra instantly dispersing as he touched the towel. Iruka's body swayed, reaching out a hand he steadied himself against the wall "You ok?" Pakkun asked curiously

"Yeah… It's been a while" Iruka laughed gently as he composed himself. Iruka wheeled the table over to the bed, placing the wash cloth into the water. Pakkun sat up, stretching "I'll leave you to it" he yawned before bounding out of the window. Iruka laughed gently "The thought of you naked seems to send people running" he said to Kakashi with a smile, looking him up and down curiously "I wonder why" he joked as he stepped closer. Leaning over he kissed Kakashi's forehead "I'm gonna take your mask off for a second, ok?... I need to wash your face" he watched Kakashi's face for a moment, his eyes flickering under their lids, Iruka stroked Kakashi's cheeks lovingly before peeling his mask back gently over his jaw.

The Chunin smiled, looking down at Kakashi's whole face, his sharp chiselled features always made his heart pound, his skin was soft and smooth. Iruka gently traced the small white scars that ran through Kakashi's lips from top to bottom on the right side of his mouth. His rosy lips parted as Kakashi breathed a sigh, his breath hot against Iruka's fingers. Iruka grabbed the wash cloth, wringing it out tightly before gently bathing Kakashi's face; Kakashi frowned and let out a moan, his nose wrinkling at the sensation. Iruka laughed "Don't start! The more you struggle, the longer it will take" he smiled at him as he washed his face and ears, thoroughly. Memories flooding back to him as Kakashi groaned, his head moving to the side as he slept "Even when you're unconscious you're still petulant… honestly" Iruke chuckled, patting Kakashi's face dry with the soft towel. Kakashi's chin raised up, moaning, his brows knitted. Iruka rolled his eyes "I'm done! I'm putting it back now!" he urged, lening forward he kissed Kakashi's lips gently "You're so impatient" he whispered before pulling his mask back into place gently, kissing his lips ontop of the fabric before pulling away.

Iruka dipped the cloth back into the water and wrung it out, moving to Kakashi's chest. Iruka washed the Jonin's neck, chest and shoulders, carefully avoiding the dressings, bandages and grazes. Kakashi winced, groaning as Iruka touched his ribs. Iruka pulled back "Sorry… I didn't realise" He explained taking a closer look "They look bruised…" he said quietly. Dipping the cloth again he moved to Kakashi's arms. He washed down to Kakashi's hand, holding it gently and wacshing his fingers gently. Iruka noticed that two of the nails were bruised, and his index and middle fingers were grazed badly.

Iruka laughed to himself "Reminds me of when Naruto made a pass at Sakura… She beat him so bad… They're starting to remind me of Jirya and Tsunade… Or maybe Kurenai and Asuma" Iruka smiled "I can't believe how big they're getting… Naruto's so tall now, and Sakura is turning into a woman… Doesn't seem like two minutes ago they were playing jump rope at recess or crying over a missed kunai" Iruka tittered, as he continued to bathe his unconscious Jonin"When Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were grouped together I remember being so worried… He may act like he doesn't care what other people think about him, but Naruto is so sensitive… I remember him asking me what he should so about Sakura; If he should ask her out" Iruka laughed, shaking his head as he wrung out the wash cloth "He never did… which is a shame, she's good for him in her own way… They look out for one another… I suppose I have you to thank for that don't I?...You're the one who turned them into team mates… made them trust one another" he smiled as he washed Kakashi's leg, avoiding a large dressing. He gently washed Kakashi's foot, laughing as it flinched in his hand "I'm sorry… I forgot how ticklish you are" Iruka smiled, moving the cloth away swiftly.

Iruka plopped the cloth into the bowl, finished washing he made sure Kakashi's skin was dry, pulling another pair of cotton pants from a cabinet he moved the table, stepping closer to the bed he rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath and summoning his chakra net. He quickly raised Kakashi up and pulled the fresh pants up, removing the towels from the bed he replaced the pillow and lowered Kakashi down, the blue glow dispersing instantly as Iruka slumped onto the bed next to his lover, taking a moment to catch his breath before pulling the sheets up to Kakashi's waist.

Iruka smiled down at Kakashi as he dried his hand on a towel. Taking the bowl through to the ensuite bathroom he discarded the water down the sink. Iruka let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead wearily. Jumping when he heard Kakashi shout out, he rushed from the bathroom to see Kakashi on his side, his hands gripping his chest, his body hunched over. Iruka rushed over and jumped onto the bed, kneeling next to Kakashi he grabbed the older man's shoulders, pushing him onto his back, Iruka heard Kakashi's teeth grit beneath his mask, his face colouring as pain twisted his face "Kakashi calm down!" Iruka pleaded desperately, his eyes wide and full of fear 'not again' he paniced as Kakashi writhed, growling out "Make it stop!" he snarled. Iruka's eyes teared "Kakashi!" he cried.

Kakashi's eyes flew open and he stared blindly up at Iruka, his breathing audible as his sharingan swirled. Iruka was lost, frozen in Kakashi's sight; pain clamped Iruka's chest. His inner organs on fire, his head pounding, his heart thundering in his chest, the blood boiling in his veins _"This pain… it's too much"_ Iruka heard a voice say. His vision blurring as the pain in his chest forced the air from his lungs. _"Am I dying…"_ the voice asked, his joints burning, his muscles contracting beneath his skin. Iruka forced his eyes open, feeling strong hands pull him from the bed he saw a nurse pierce Kakashi's arm with a needle. Iruka fell to the floor his head pounding _"I'm dying… Iruka…. I'm sorry"_ Iruka held his head. 'These thoughts aren't mine' he said to himself as his world went black.

/\\

Iruka awoke with a groan "Iruka-sensei" Sakura sighed with relief "Are you alright?"

"I think so" Iruka answered, looking around in confusion "What happened?"

"You passed out" Sakura replied. Iruka rubbed his forehead, he nodded 'That can't be it' he thought to himself, looking at Kakashi with concern

"Do you need anything Sensei?"

"No thank you Sakura I'm fine, really" Iruka smiled at her

"If you're sure… I'll leave you with Pakkun" she said to him. Iruka nodded "I'm fine honestly" he smiled. Sakura nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Iruka leaned back against the wall "What happened?" Pakkun asked raising an eyebrow at him. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, taking a deep breath "I don't know… I was in pain… So much pain, and I heard thoughts that weren't mine" Iruka explained. Pakkun looked over at his sleeping master and sighed "Mind transfer" Pakkun muttered. Iruka looked at him in confusion

"What?" Iruka winced

"You looked into his Sharingan. His mind must have projected into yours" Pakkun explained. Iruka paledm his chest constricting a he looked over at Kakashi "You mean those feelings… those thoughts, they were his?" he questioned, his throat tight as he was reminded of the agony. His eyes teared, Iruka buried his face in his hands and cried

"He's fine now" Pakkun said to him calmly. Iruka's tears spilt into his palms "He's in agony Pakkun… He thought he was dying!" he sobbed at the pug sadly.

"They've doubled his sedative… He won't wake up again… He'll sleep through the rest of it." Pakkun reassured him. Iruka looked up at Kakashi with tear stained eyes. "I just want him to be ok" he sniffed resting his head back against the wall.

"He will be… Just give him time" Pakkun encouraged "You're exhausted Iruka, why don't you use that futon and get some rest? I'll watch the Boss" Pakkun said to him, nudging his arm encouragingly. Iruka looked at Kakashi, a feeling of guilt slicing through him.

"He ain't goin' nowhere" the pug nudged. Iruka sighed, nodding sadly as he swiped away his tears "Thank you Pakkun, wake me if you need to" Iruka insisted, pulling himself to his feet before setting the futon up in the corner of the room, positioning himself so that he could see Kakashi he lay down, watching his white haired lover as his eye lids got heavy and sleep slowly claimed him.

/\\

Iruka sat at the window. He managed to sleep well, regardless of the nightmares. He stroked Pakkun's back as the pug dozed on his lap. A small smile tugged the Chunin's lips as he looked out of the window at the tranquil mountain scenery. Iruka sighed, the last two days had dragged, the sedatives were definitely working. Kakashi had remained asleep since the sharingan incident, Iruka shuddered, the memory of it was awful 'How could one poison dart cause that much pain?' he thought, shaking his head to get rid of the idea. He looked over at the sleeping Jonin 'Is he still in pain while he sleeps?' Iruka pondered, 'His face looks peaceful' he noted. He sighed as the door slid open. He looked up to see Tsunade. He moved to stand when she stopped him with a hand. "Let's skip the formality for now Iruka" she ordered

"Ma'am" he nodded as Pakkun moved to get comfortable again in his lap. Tsunade stepped over to Kakashi, she placed a hand on the Jonin's wrist and her other on his forehead, a green glow hovering over her hands for a moment before she withdrew them, opening Kakashi's right eye lids she looked into his eye before pulling away "Is everything ok?" Iruka asked hopefully. Tsunade turned and smiled at him. "Blood show no trace of venom; it means we can withdraw the sedative" Tsunade smiled. Iruka beamed at her "Really?" he smiled before his expression drained, his eyes drifting to Kakashi "But the pain…"

"There shouldn't be any" Tsunade answered bluntly "The venom is gone, there's nothing eating away at him now, so there should be no pain… well, apart from the remaining injuries of course, but they will heal quickly enough" Tsunade explained matter-of-factly. Iruka sighed with relief. "If you wish to leave, he shouldn't be any trouble from now on" she said to Iruka as she stepped towards the door.

"Actually Ma'am, I… I would prefer to stay" Iruka said with a blush. Tsunade smiled over her shoulder at him "Very well" she nodded as she left the room, sliding the door shut behind her. "I told you he's be fine" Pakkun yawned as he stretched in Iruka's lap. Iruka smiled over at Kakashi "The best I told you so I've ever heard" he sighed relaxing against the chair.

/\\

Iruka heard a knock at the door from his perch on Kakashi's bed. "Come in" he responded quietly, Pakkun looking lazily over his shoulder as the door opened Iruka's eyebrows rose when he say Naruto looking up at him cautiously. His blue eyes roamed to Kakashi and his face paled "Iruka-sensei I… I bought ramen from Ichiraku's… I thought you'd be hungry for some real food" he explained holding out the paper bag. Iruka smiled at him "Come on in… Ramen sounds wonderful" Iruka nodded. Naruto beamed at him, he bounded inside sliding the door shut with his foot "Is Kakashi-sensei doin' ok?" Naruto questioned as he looked over at his sleeping Sensei.

"Lady Tsunade said he should be fine… We just have to wait for him to wake up" Iruka said to him as Naruto placed the bag down on the table, Pakkun lifted his head, his nose in the air as he sniffed at the food. Naruto stepped to the side of the bed, looking down at Kakashi with wide blue eyes "He never takes his mask off huh?" He muttered making Iruka laugh "Had it on the whole time" Iruka shrugged as he opened the bag, pulling two chairs up to the table.

"Ever seen what's underneath it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at his older friend curiously. Iruka looked up at him, raising an eyebrow with a smile

"On a few occasions I have, yeah" Iruka admitted as he ushered Naruto to sit down.

"Is he funny lookin?" Naruto asked as he slumped into a chair next to Iruka. Iruka blinked, passing him his takeout box. Naruto took the box, snapping the chopsticks apart and started to dig into his pork ramen. "What do you mean funny lookin?" Iruka asked in confusion as he opened his carton.

"You know, like bucked teeth or a wonky nose of somethin'" Naruto explained making Iruka laugh into his ramen.

"Of course not! Naruto, where you get ideas like that?" he asked as he took a bite of pork. Naruto shrugged, slurping his noodles loudly "Just heard em around" He muttered, swallowing with a gulp. Iruka rolled his eyes, with a smiled "I haven't heard anything like that before" he replied taking another bite, looking down to see Pakkun staring at his ramen box hungrily.

"Ah course ya haven't! It's coz you're a Sensei, Sensei!" Naruto insisted; slurping loudly from his carton. Iruka laughed "Oh really… Maybe I should think of changing carreer" Iruka muttered, taking a large mouthful of noodles, suddenly feling full. Looking down at his over half full carton his stomach knotted. He took two large pieces of pork and handed them to Pakkun who accepted them eagerly "Thank you for the ramen, Naruto, I'm sorry but I can't finish, do you want the rest of mine?" Iruka asked, holding out his carton.

Naruto grined at him "Thought you'd never ask Sensei!" he beamed, taking the carton and tucking in hungrily. Iruka sat back, watching Kakashi as he continued to sleep soundly, the pain gone from his face. Iruka smiled with a quiet sigh. Naruto paused, looking from one sensei to the other with a raised eyebrow, he sucked up the noodles that hung from his mouth and gulped them down, finishing the ramen quickly and placing the container down on the table. Naruto looked at Iruka, studying him intently "You really care about Kakashi-sensei Don't'cha?" Naruto said, Iruka blinked, awoken from his daze by Naruto's words. He heard Kakashi groan, looking over at him anxiously, he relaxed, a blush colouring his cheeks "Yes I do… Very much" Iruka said to Naruto honestly as he watched Kakashi sleep.

"How are ya supposed to know?" Naruto questioned bashfully

"Know what?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto curiously.

"How are ya supposed ta know when you love someone?" Naruto elaborated making Iruka blush, looking at Naruto, he smiled trying to find the words. Iruka shrugged "You just know" he answered, Naruto watched him with wide blue eyes before nodding with a smile "Does he love you?" he grinned at Iruka before looking over at Kakashi. Iruka's eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened, lost for words. Kakashi gave a loud groan, making Iruka jump up, Iruka and Naruto looked at him as his hand came up to rub his eyes.

Iruka shot over to the bed. Naruto stood watching from the table. Iruka looked down at Kakashi as his eyes slowly opened, squinting at the light "Kakashi" Iruka smiled quietly, his right eye focused on Iruka, his left closed over his sharingan, realising he wasn't wearing his headband. He smiled up at Iruka under his mask "Hey… What happened?" Kakashi asked sleepily as Iruka laced his fingers through his. Iruka beamed down at him, happiness burning inside of him as he stroked Kakashi's hair away from his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei! You're awake!" Naruto beamed, bounding over the table and onto the foot of the bed "About time you woke up! Everyone's been real worried!" he grinned. Kakashi gave a gruff laugh "Good to see you Naruto" he winced as he tried to sit up, his body resisting "Lay still" Iruka insisted, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "I gotta go tell Sakura!" Naurto grinned, bouncing off the bed and out of the door. Iruka smiled, rolling his eyes before looking down at Kakashi "What happened?" the Jonin asked rubbing his forehead. Iruka frowned, worry flaring inside him 'are you in pain?' he pondered "You were poisoned" he explained simple, stroking the back of Kakashi's hand with his thumb. "Golden Rattle Snake Venom… Lady Tsunade kept you sedated to sleep through the pain" He added looking over Kakashi's body with a sad smile. Kakashi looked up at him "How many days have I lost?" he questioned, his eyes fixed on Iruka's face.

"Five" Iruka replied. Kakashi nodded in irritation as Pakkun leapt onto the bed.

"Iruka never left your side boss" the pug said to him with a smile. Iruka looked at Pakkun with wide eyes, a blush burning his cheeks. Kakashi's eye widened at the dog, looking up at Iruka, searching the brunettes face. Kakashi lifted Iruka's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently "Thank you" He said simply before sitting up, wincing as his muscles protested. He looked into Iruka's eyes, brushing the Chunin's cheek with his knuckles. "So do you really want to know?" Kakashi questioned, his smiled hidden by his mask. Iruka frowned at him, not understanding the question "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The answer to Naruto's question" Kakashi grinned behind his mask making Iruka blush

"You heard all of that?"

"I did" Kakashi chuckled "And the answer is yes… I do love you" He whispered in Iruka's ear, stroking his masked cheek against Iruka's. the chunin's breath hitched as Kakashi pulled back slowly. Iruka touched the Jonin's face tenderly stroking his thumbs against Kakashi's mask, silently asking permission. Kakashi nodded, Iruka smiled at him, gently easing his mask down to Kakashi's chin, revealing the Jonin's breathtaking smile. Kakashi touched his hand to Iruka's face, stroking his fingers against the Chunin's jaw. Iruka moved his face closer to Kakashi's, their forehead touching as Iruka let out a relieved sigh "I'm so glad you're ok… you were in so much pain I-… I felt so helpless… all I could do was watch" Iruka whispered, his eyes closing, fighting back the tears. He felt Kakashi pull away, his soft lips touching Iruka's forehead "I'm ok now" Kakashi insiste, his hand resting on Iruka's hip "I thought I'd lost you" Iruka gasped as Kakashi's lips brushed his

"I'm right here… I'll always be here" Kakashi whispered, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, Iruka moaned into Kakashi's mouth, grabbing the Jonin and pulling him clos, clinging to him desperately, never wanting to let him go. Kakashi pulled away suddenly, facing away from the door and pulled his mask back up in one swift, easy move. Iruka looked through his daze to see Sakura enter the room with Naruto hurrying over to the bed oblivious to what they'd just interrupted.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's good to see you awake" Sakura beamed

"Thank you Sakura" Kakashi nodded at her.

"Lady Tsunade will be over in a little while, meanwhile you should continue to rest" Sakura informed him. Iruka watched the three of them with a smile. The relief making his body feel light and dizzy, the horror of the last four days ebbing away as he watched Kakashi talking to his students, his handsome face animated and free from pain, his body relaxed and comfortable despite his remaining injuries. This was the Kakashi he knew, the Kakashi he loved, the man that he suddenly realised he never wanted to be apart from again. A smile tugged at Iruka's mouth, silently watching the man he secretly vowed to stay with for the rest of his days.


End file.
